


Где ты был

by kotokoshka, Lana_red



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Atlético Madrid, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Barcelona, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Real Madrid CF, Team as Family, VfL Wolfsburg, barca fam, lots of hurting, msn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: — Он придет, — говорит Лионель в пустоту.То же самое он повторяет четыре часа спустя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Were You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595243) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



> — Он придет, — говорит Лионель в пустоту. То же самое он повторяет четыре часа спустя.

Они не слишком часто бывают в одном городе.

Тяжело знать, что вы сейчас так близко, но увидеться возможности нет. Но Криштиану уже написал и пообещал приехать в отель к Лионелю — вне зависимости от того, как закончится матч. На самом деле он много чего обещал. Всякие приторные сладости, от которых у Лионеля покраснели щеки, и всякие пошлости, от которых у него моментально встал. Если Реал проиграет Вольфсбургу, Лео приложит все усилия, чтобы подбодрить Криша. Ну а если Мадрид выиграет, то они просто отпразднуют победу вместе.

Криштиану забивает, снова, снова и снова. Лионель смотрит на его голы со скрытым восторгом, не обращая внимания на разочарованные стоны своих друзей. Они ждут, что Реал окончательно рассыплется и уже точно не сможет собраться. Надеются, что Вольфсбург не только удержит, но и упрочит свое лидерство, сможет биться как настоящий воин. Но все это оказывается всего лишь принятием желаемого за действительное, потому что Криштиану показывает всем, почему именно он один из лучших футболистов в мире.

В итоге Реал Мадрид проходит дальше (как и Манчестер Сити, обыгравший ПСЖ, хотя парижане могли бы и побороться), и все, кто смотрел телевизор, начинают разбредаться по комнатам. Недооценивать Атлетико нельзя, и вся команда отлично знает, что еда и сон — это первый шаг к подготовке.

Неймар и Жери пихают локтями друг друга, сделав короткий перерыв лишь возле лифта, Дани и Марк бегут следом, толкаясь, чтобы догнать одноклубников. Остальные идут намного медленнее, по-нормальному прощаются, прежде чем присоединиться к парням, устроившим настоящий детский сад.

— По крайней мере, Кун прошел, — прямо через всю комнату говорит Маске, обращаясь к Лео. Он поднимается с дивана и потягивается, пока его плечи не начинают угрожающе трещать.

Лео ухмыляется в ответ.

— Наконец-то! Он перестанет обвинять нас во всех смертных грехах… если мы не выпнем их в следующем раунде. Тогда это никогда не закончится. — Он откидывается на спинку дивана, уставший, но донельзя довольный. Пальцы сжимают телефон. Когда Лионель заканчивает писать поздравительное сообщение Куну, Маске постукивает краешком своего мобильного по столу.

— Идешь? — спрашивает он, кивая в сторону холла. Команда решила смотреть матч внизу, в одном из лаунжей. Конечно, они рисковали нарваться на фанатов (или вообще болельщиков Мадрида), проскользнувших мимо охраны, но для их большой группы это было самое удобное место. Теперь, когда почти все разбежались, Лео и Хавьеру будет намного сложнее вернуться в свои номера.

— Давай ты первый, — любезно говорит Лео. Номер Маске — соседний с номером Лионеля, но, даже если бы они жили на разных этажах, Маске все равно бы не ушел, потому что волновался за состояние друга. — Я… я кое-кого жду. — Лео не обращает внимания на то, как меняется лицо Маскерано. — Все будет хорошо.

Маске вздыхает.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что все будет хорошо? Игра только закончилась. — Он смотрит на телефон, а потом сразу снова на Лео. — Я не думаю, что его отпустят сразу. Пойдем пока ко мне, поедим, а потом ты спустишься.

Лионель облизывает губы.

— Все нормально, — тихо говорит он. — Я лучше подожду. Он обещал прийти. Не думаю, что это займет много времени. — Он украдкой смотрит на Маске. — Ты же знаешь, мы так долго не виделись… — продолжает он, пытаясь убедить Хавьера.

Но Маске удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Вы же виделись на прошлой неделе!

Лионель чувствует, как кровь предательски приливает к щекам, стоит ему лишь подумать о том, как прошла их с Криштиану ночь после Эль-Класико. Криш был возбужден победой и почти все их время провел, даря удовольствие Лионелю. Они едва добрались до дома, прежде чем Криштиану притянул его к себе, быстро срывая мешающую одежду и покрывая каждый дюйм тела Месси жаркими поцелуями… Лео уверен, что сегодняшний хет-трик Криштиану приведет к такому же горячему финалу…

Маске деликатно кашляет, возвращая друга в реальность.

— И этого было чертовски мало, — смело говорит Лео, зная, что его лицо позорно покраснело, но в данный момент этот факт его мало заботит. Он все еще помнит, как Криштиану смотрел на него перед тем, как они оба заснули… счастливые, уставшие, пресытившиеся, когда Криш прижал Лео к себе, обнял крепко-крепко… — Наших с ним встреч никогда не будет достаточно. Ты разве не понимаешь?

Лионель чувствительно прикусывает нижнюю губу, резко чувствуя прилив одиночества.

— Я все время по нему скучаю… — тихо, почти шепотом говорит он. — Я засыпаю один, Маске… Ты не понимаешь, что это такое. У тебя есть жена и прекрасная дочь. — Лео запинается и смотрит на свои колени, к своему стыду понимая, что уже наговорил лишнего. — Он говорит, что любит меня… разве ты за нас не рад?

Наверное, Лионель первый раз вот так открыто говорит о своей зависти. Правда, первый. Он так много раз был в доме Маске, что не сосчитать, и каждый раз с завистью смотрел, как Хавьер обнимает Фернанду, целует маленьких Лолу и Альму… Видит, что Маске прекрасный отец и муж, а сам Лионель никогда не был в такой роли.

Лео хочет семью. И чтобы Криштиану стал ее непосредственной частью.

Маске еле слышно вздыхает, закатывает глаза, но потом все равно смеется.

— Конечно, Лео. — Улыбаясь, он подходит к нему ближе. — Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты это заслужил. Просто пообещай, что ты сегодня выспишься, хорошо? — говорит он, размашисто чмокая Лионеля в растрепанную макушку.

Лионель чувствует прилив тепла, окутывающий все его тело, и благодарность за то, что Маске так заботится о нем.

— Хорошо, — обещает он. — Но я подожду его здесь, чтобы он без проблем поднялся ко мне в номер.

Маске снова вздыхает, но протестовать не собирается.

— Я могу подождать с тобой, — предлагает он, невесомо поглаживая Лео по плечу. Эхо звучного голоса Маске пляшет по опустевшей комнате.

Лео качает головой.

— Я в порядке, — повторяет он, спокойно улыбаясь своему другу. — Маске, ты устал. Иди поужинай и ложись спать. Увидимся на завтраке. — Лионель стягивает кроссовки и с ногами забирается на диван. — Серьезно, Маске. Я посмотрю какой-нибудь сериал или еще что-нибудь, пока жду.

Маскерано не выглядит слишком довольным, но усталость наконец накрывает и его. Он замученно зевает и кивает.

— Ладно, — говорит он, хлопая Лео по плечу. — Если будет поздно, а он так и не приедет, ты просто поднимись наверх, — инструктирует он. — Спокойной ночи.

Дверь за Маске наконец закрывается, и Лионель остается один.

— Он придет, — говорит Лионель в пустоту.

То же самое он повторяет четыре часа спустя.

Живот Лионеля неприятно урчит, веки тяжелеют, а энергия постепенно заканчивается.  
Это очень долгие четыре часа. Лионель потерял счет, сколько раз он терпеливо переключал каналы, бесцельно перелистывал руководство пользования отелем в поисках чего-нибудь, что сможет его увлечь. Смотрел нарезки из матча Криштиану. И нарезки из игр Куна. И листал бесконечные спортивные новости, в которых только и обсуждали грядущий матч между Атлетико и Барселоной.

В конце концов он выключает телевизор, потому что от мелькания картинок уже начинает тошнить.

Лео пишет Криштиану снова, надеясь, что хотя бы в этот раз он получит ответ. Это уже третье сообщение. Он не хочет показаться слишком навязчивым, просто… ему нужно проверить. Лео не знает, почему его последние сообщения остались без ответа, и очень хочет узнать.

Но и после третьей СМС-ки ответа нет.

Лионель не дурак, конечно. Он понимает, что Криштиану не мог уйти сразу же. Сначала маленький праздник в раздевалке, после этого Криш примет душ, а потом еще даст интервью. Лео не хочет, чтобы Криштиану спешил. Он заслужил возможность наслаждаться жизнью, радоваться и смаковать победу.

Прошло ведь несколько часов. Криштиану уже должен… быть здесь. Лео думал, что они смогут вместе поужинать перед тем, как по-настоящему отпразднуют…

Лео ничего не понимает.

Криштиану обещал прийти.

Он обещал.

Уже поздно. Лионель должен сдаться, подняться к себе и лечь в постель, как и говорил Маске. Но он даже не двигается с места. Потому что не хочет спать в одиночестве. Только не тогда, когда рядом с ним должен быть тот, кого ему так хочется обнять. И поэтому Лионель удобнее устраивается на диване в лаунже, крепко сжимая в кулаке телефон, все еще терпеливо дожидаясь сообщения… о том, что это недоразумение и Криштиану уже подъезжает к отелю.

Сообщение придет. В любую секунду.

Лионель задерживает дыхание, сверлит взглядом потолок и почти наяву слышит звонок мобильного.

Но телефон молчит.

Через пять часов и еще несколько сообщений, оставшихся без ответа, Лионель оставляет попытки достучаться до Криштиану посредством СМС и наконец набирает номер. Он не любит говорить по телефону, предпочитая нудной болтовне обмен короткими предложениями (за что Криштиану его много раз дразнил), но ему сейчас слишком сильно хочется услышать родной голос. И в какой-то степени желание Лионеля осуществляется — после нескольких гудков его перекидывает на голосовую почту.

Лионель никак не может проглотить неприятный комок в горле.

Если бы Лео звонил кому-то другому, то автоответчик бы его совсем не удивил. Но это же Криштиану. Он всегда отвечал на его звонки. А вдруг кто-то забрал его телефон? Раньше это не приходило ему в голову… — Лионель отвлекается, оставляя голосовое сообщение, в котором интересуется, в порядке ли Криштиану, не случилось ли чего. Может, он повредил мышцу и его отвезли в больницу?

— Пожалуйста, перезвони мне, — заканчивает Лионель сиплым шепотом, прежде чем повесить трубку.

Он смотрит на телефон какое-то мгновение, а потом судорожно кидается рыться в Интернете на предмет каких-нибудь новостей о том, не получал ли Криштиану травмы.

Сеть нема как рыба.

Лео улыбается, и даже немного радостно. Он делает глубокий размеренный вдох, но внезапно появившаяся в животе тупая боль не дает ему нормально выдохнуть. Лионель складывает руки на груди и закрывает глаза. Боль не исчезает, и, хотя Лео понимает, что он вроде бы и не голоден, организм медленно, но верно начинает требовать пищи.

В итоге Лео перестает улыбаться — и разочарование засасывает его в свою мрачную пучину с головой.

Это больно. Очень больно. Он так ждал встречи с Кришем, думал, что тот тоже хотел увидеться как можно быстрее. Вот что больнее всего — невзаимность этого желания. Но Криштиану ведь обещал… или это была просто болтовня?

Сегодня Лионель говорил с Маскерано о семье… а Криштиану даже близко об этом не думал.

Лионель растерян.

Он осторожно выдыхает, стараясь не делать резких движений. Зная Криштиану, у него наверняка есть оправдание этому молчанию. Может, его задержало что-то действительно важное и он не мог выполнить данное обещание. Наверное, завтра они посмеются над этой ситуацией.

Это последняя мысль, после которой Лионель медленно проваливается в сон, все еще лежа на диване в чертовом лаунже.

Только на следующее утро он даже не улыбается.


	2. Chapter 2

Лео мучительно выбирается из пут сна, потому что ужасное ноющее чувство в животе стократно усилилось, превратившись в настоящую пытку, постепенно скручивающую в узлы все мышцы и суставы.  
  
Вздрагивая от спазмов, выламывающих тело, Лионель кое-как поднимается на ноги и каким-то образом сбегает из гостиной. Лифты ниже по коридору, и Лео отчаянно пытается удержать равновесие, хватаясь за стены: ему нужно добраться до номера как можно быстрее, пока никто его не увидел. Лео ругает себя на все лады за то, что заснул в лаунже, в открытую, не заботясь о безопасности. И теперь он расплачивается за это, потея и умирая от жажды уже через десять несчастных шагов, с усилием цепляясь за уродливые обои.  
  
Когда он наконец добирается до лифта, то ударяет по кнопкам, из последних сил сдерживая тошноту. Боковым зрением Лионель замечает посыльного, который быстро идет в его сторону, но тут спасительные двери наконец открываются — и Месси проваливается в долгожданную хромированную прохладу лифта, сразу же прижимаясь спиной к металлической стенке и быстро нащупывая пальцем кнопку, молясь про себя, чтобы лифт ехал наверх без остановок.  
  
Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как двери закрываются, — это наглое ухмыляющееся лицо посыльного, держащего телефон на вытянутой руке.  
  
Лионель стонет и с размаху ударяется головой о стенку. На мгновение холодный металл успокаивает его, но следующий нож в спину заставляет его стиснуть зубы. Пока лифт раздражающе медленно ползет на нужный этаж, Лионель делает глубокие вдохи, но с каждой секундой дышать становится все сложнее, а желчь ползет по горлу все выше. Все, что Лионель может сделать, — зажмурить глаза и ждать.  
  
На своем этаже Лео вываливается наружу, благодаря бога за то, что коридор пуст. Он пытается нащупать ключ, давясь солеными слезами, когда не может найти его с третьей попытки. Пальцы не слушаются, силы покидают Лионеля, когда он упирается руками в колени, тяжело и надрывно дыша. В итоге он с трудом вскидывает слабеющую руку и еле слышно стучит в дверь соседнего номера.  
  
Проходит минута,  _бесконечно долгая минута_ , и Маске открывает дверь.  
  
Лео врезается в него, шатаясь на нетвердых ногах, а потом неуверенно бредет в сторону ванной.  
  
Как раз вовремя.  
  
— Черт, Лео! — ругается Маске после того, как Лионель прижимается ноющей головой к кафелю ванной, когда его наконец перестает выворачивать наизнанку. — Как тебе помочь? — Он аккуратно обходит Лео и нажимает на кнопку слива. — Что ты съел на завтрак?  
  
Лионель съеживается в комок.  
  
— Ничего, даже на ужин. Не в этом дело, — хрипит он, задыхаясь, а потом хватается влажной ладонью за поясницу. — Думаю… дерьмо, вот дерьмо… это еще один камень. В почках. — Лионель вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и дергается, когда боль простреливает позвоночник, не давая сесть. Где-то на задворках сознания слышится встревоженный голос ругающегося Маске, но Лео может только стонать.  
  
— Мне больно, — осипшим голосом шепчет он, закрывая глаза и сжимая руками затылок.  
  
Он остается в ванной и уже не обращает внимания на шевеления Маске.  
  
Когда к Лионелю возвращается сознание, кто-то поднимает его и ставит на ноги. В ванной Маскерано становится довольно многолюдно, Луис и Жери подхватывают Лео с обеих сторон и осторожно ведут к дверям. Лионель морщится при каждом шаге, снова стискивая зубы и сдерживая стоны, пока его товарищи по команде ведут его к кровати.  
  
В комнату заходят Лучо и врач, но они уже в курсе проблемы Лионеля. Бускетс и Иньеста появляются чуть позже, неся в руках бутылки с соком и водой. Лео упрямо закрывает рот, пока Жери усаживается рядом с ним на постель и сует ему в руки бутылку.  
  
— Выпей, Блошка, — просит Жери, и его голос поразительно спокойный и добрый. Лучо в углу комнаты переговаривается с капитанами. Лионель хмуро косится в ту сторону, а потом выпивает залпом первую бутылку и вздрагивает, когда врач пристегивает к его талии грелку.  
  
От двери доносится какой-то шум, а затем появляется Дани Алвес.  
  
— Эти скоты уже написали про гастроэнтерит! — возмущается он, размахивая в воздухе телефоном. — Кому-то нужно разобраться с дебилом, слившим информацию!  
  
Лионель делает паузу между жадными глотками.  
  
— Посыльный, внизу… — Он прикладывается затылком об стену. — Черт, простите… — Он судорожно втягивает воздух, переживая очередную волну боли и с хрустом стискивая пальцами бутылку. Когда приступ проходит, Месси роется в карманах.  
  
— Я оставил ключи там, — бормочет он, обнаружив только мобильный.  
  
— И кроссовки, — замечает Маске, с любопытством глядя на носки Лионеля. Суарес, стоящий у стены, выпрямляется.  
  
— Я схожу, — безапелляционно говорит он, скрещивая руки. Луис выглядит так, будто жаждет сделать что-то полезное. — Ключи и кроссовки. В ресторане?  
  
Лео отпивает еще воды.  
  
— Нет, в лаунже, — говорит он, принимая от врача горсть разноцветных обезболивающих. — Где мы вчера смотрели игру. — Он глотает таблетки так быстро, как только может, запивая их большим количеством воды, и благодарно кивает Суаресу. Пальцы Лео нашаривают телефон, который он уронил на простыню.  
  
Маске усаживается на краешек кровати, когда врач отходит от Лео, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с Лучо. Лионель на него не смотрит, отвлекаясь на телефон, надеясь, что он увидит там сообщения. Но когда Лео видит, что разговор так и остался односторонним, это заставляет его сердце заныть. Он закрывает сообщения и тычет в иконку «Фейсбука». Затем он снова скрежещет зубами, но на этот раз из-за собственной решимости — он напишет Криштиану.  _Снова._  
  
Жери смотрит на него, явно чувствуя его настроение, но ничего не говорит, просто слегка приобнимает Лео за плечи.  
  
— В лаунже, — тихо повторяет Маске, сложив руки и бесцельно глядя на Лионеля. — Ты не завтракал. И не ужинал. — Теперь он в упор смотрит на Месси, и его лицо становится мрачным и хмурым.  
  
— Лео! — шипящим шепотом ругается Жери, поглаживая Месси по волосам. — Почему ты не ужинал? Тебе точно было бы лучше! — Когда Лео щурится и качает головой, не желая ничего объяснять, Жери возмущенно цокает языком. — Тебе нужно лучше заботиться о себе! — Он продолжает издавать этот противный звук языком.  
  
— Лео… — начинает Маске. Он вздыхает и почему-то выглядит несчастным и измотанным.  
  
Лео знает, что Маске все понял.  
  
Понял, что Криштиану так и не пришел.  
  
Что голодный одинокий Лионель ждал всю ночь и уснул в лаунже, а не в своей постели.  
  
Лео смотрит на экран телефона.  
  
_«Где ты был»_ , — пишет он. Буквы перед глазами пляшут и расплываются. После трех слов Лионель устает, и пальцы его не слушаются. Как же много ему хочется сказать, так много хочется спросить…  
  
Но Маске смотрит на него и явно собирается пуститься в разглагольствования.  
  
Лионель на корню обрубает все его попытки, сделав пару глубоких вдохов и отставив в сторону бутылку.  
  
— Нет, Маске, — просит он, морщась, когда тело простреливает очередным болезненным выстрелом. — Оставь это. Пожалуйста. — Лео понимает, что его начинает трясти, и сильнее прижимается к Жери. — Я не могу сейчас об этом говорить.  _Не могу._  
  
Он блокирует телефон и отшвыривает его куда-то за спину, даже не задумываясь о том, что ответ на сообщение все же может прийти.  
  
Жери непонимающе разглядывает Маске, но только крепче обнимает Лионеля.  
  
— Хорошо, Лео, — успокаивающе говорит он. — Ладно, расслабься. Просто пей. — Его губы касаются затылка Месси, но Лео даже не может вымученно улыбнуться, он слишком занят переглядками с Маске, усталым взглядом умоляя его ничего не говорить. — Все будет хорошо, — бормочет Жери Лионелю прямо в волосы.  
  
А Лео хочется сказать ему правду, выпалить, что все НЕ будет хорошо, потому он теперь нежеланный, нелюбимый, недостаточно хороший…  
  
Их прерывают Лучо и врач.  
  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, — констатирует медик, разглядывая Лео. — Ты знаешь, что мы будем делать. Сделаем капельницу, чтобы ты получил больше жидкости. И дадим тебе еще обезболивающих, ведь здесь ты можешь только принимать таблетки.  
  
Лучо ничего не говорит, и Лео понимает, что это означает: тренер не согласен.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он, стараясь не обращать внимание на боль. — Лучше я останусь здесь. Чтобы не светиться.  
  
Это не клубный чемпионат мира, тогда команда в нем не нуждалась. А сейчас он как раз таки нужен. И если станет известно, что у Лео снова камень в почках, то он не сможет играть.  
  
Врач собирается протестовать, но Лучо держит руку на пульсе.  
  
— Только если ты уверен, Лео, — произносит Лучо, сжимая губы в нитку. — Я никогда не буду просить тебя рисковать здоровьем ради команды. — Он делает паузу и наклоняет голову к плечу. — Если тебе нужно в больницу, мы поедем с тобой. Ты сам должен решать. И мы будем рядом.  
  
Жери и Маске молчат, Андрес и Серхио тоже. Даже Дани, который никогда не затыкается, стоит тихо и неподвижно рядом с Луисом, который как раз вернулся с вещами Лео.  
  
Все дело в том, что Лео не уверен.  
  
Он знает: все хотят, чтобы он сказал, что все будет хорошо, что ему уже становится лучше. Но они не хотят, чтобы он врал, им нужно, чтобы эти вещи были правдой.  
  
— Я останусь здесь, — наконец говорит Лео, приканчивая бутылку и протягивая руку за новой. Лучо дает ему бутылку и кивает, а врач за его спиной что-то злобно мямлит себе под нос. — Я справлюсь. — Лео снова пьет и радуется, что тошнота полностью прошла. Хотя боль никуда не делась.  
  
Возможно, Жери и Маске слышат его резкий вдох, но Лучо отходит в сторону — довольный.  
  
Раздраженный врач скомканно извиняется и выходит из комнаты, чтобы сделать пару звонков, обещая вернуться. После него в комнату заглядывает Неймар.  
  
— Я извиняюсь, — говорит он, подозрительно оглядывая собравшуюся толпу. — Но Лео запостил на «Фейсбуке» что-то странное.  
  
Лионель чувствует, как на него устремляются взгляды всех присутствующих, и пытается сообразить, как он вообще мог это сделать.  
  
— Что я написал?.. — недоумевает он, пока его одноклубники быстро вытаскивают телефоны.  
  
Неймар поспешно улыбается и поигрывает бровями.  
  
— Не волнуйся, ничего страшного! — Он косится на экран своего телефона, а потом снова смотрит на Лео. — Ты написал «Где ты был». Только это. — Неймар озадаченно почесывает затылок. — Я просто подумал, что ты должен знать. Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше?  
  
Дождавшись слабого кивка, Неймар исчезает за дверью.  
  
— Удалите кто-нибудь, — испуганно бормочет покрасневший Лео, кидая телефон куда-то в сторону Маске, но все так же не поднимая глаз. Маске без лишних слов берет мобильный и открывает «Фейсбук», чтобы удалить пост. Закончив, он блокирует телефон, какое-то время бесцельно вертит его в руках и в конце концов пихает его в задний карман. Присев рядом с Лионелем, Маске слегка сжимает его колено, будто бы пробуя, не зная, как правильно себя сейчас вести.  
  
— Пусть он пока полежит у меня, — тихо произносит он, когда Лионель смотрит на него: Месси все еще стыдно. Затем Маске встает и направляется к двери.  
  
— Я собираюсь поесть, и все, кому здесь быть необязательно, идут со мной. — Он медленно сканирует взглядом парней, и большинство нехотя поднимаются со своих мест.  
  
Желудок Жери зычно урчит, но Пике не двигается со своего места, продолжая прижимать Лео к себе.  
  
— Не будь идиотом, — ворчит Лео. Независимо от того, хочется ли ему оставаться одному, он не должен морить Жерара голодом. — Иди. Я никуда не денусь отсюда, — обещает он, думая о том, что пора бы сходить отлить, но еще не время. — Ты должен поесть.  
  
— Тогда я останусь, — предлагает Луис, подходя ближе к кровати, пока остальные толкутся у выхода. Он запускает пальцы в волосы и смешно улыбается, обнажая зубы. — Я уже поел и помогу Лео, если нужно.  
  
Жери по-прежнему не шевелится, и Луис тычет его в плечо.  
  
— Иди! — Он намеренно делает голос суровым.  
  
Жери вздыхает, слегка сердито глядя на Луиса, но встает.  
  
— Позже я тебя проверю, — обещает он Лионелю. — Просто пей воду и отдыхай. — Он смотрит на Месси с обожанием, после пятится к двери. — Звони, если понадоблюсь.  
  
Луис фыркает и оттаскивает Жери от Лео, лишив Месси утешающего источника тепла, но тут же сам усаживается рядом. Его плечи шире, поэтому Лионель сразу же упирается затылком в тяжелое тело Луиса и продолжает пить, пытаясь забыть о боли в спине.  
  
Луис неразговорчив, потому что чувствует настроение Лео, но продолжает вручать ему бутылку за бутылкой, а когда Лионель сжимает его руку, давая понять, что пора встать, Луис быстро поднимает его на ноги и ведет в туалет.  
  
Луис не уходит, чтобы Лионель мог опереться на него. Месси несколько минут безуспешно борется с резью и болью, но из-за чертова камня ничего не выходит. В сопровождении молчащего Суареса Лионель идет обратно к постели, а через какое-то время возвращается в ванную, когда набирается достаточно смелости для следующей попытки. Луис молчит, а Лео надрывно кричит от разрывающей внутренности боли. В это же время в комнату заглядывает врач и, несмотря на все мучения своего пациента, говорит, что прогрессу можно порадоваться.  
  
В конце концов —  _наконец-то_  — Лионелю удается отлить.  
  
После питья, которого были целые проклятые галлоны, галлоны воды и сока, мучительная боль распространилась от нижней части спины к животу, а потом захватила даже конечности. Лео чувствует, как двигается камень, и это однозначно самое мучительное, что ему когда-либо приходилось испытывать. Он опирается о стену, совершенно обессилев от слез, пота и крови.  
  
Лео возвращается в постель только лишь при помощи Луиса, который рукой стирает с его лица слезы, а потом протягивает ему сухое полотенце.  
  
После этого в комнате появляются еще какие-то люди, они выходят и заходят, но Лионелю все равно.  
  
Потому что даже после всего этого у него впереди матч, и он сможет играть.


	3. Chapter 3

Криштиану не может перестать ухмыляться.  
  
В этом сезоне были времена, когда в нем сомневались, но теперь, когда он забил три безответных мяча в ворота Вольфсбурга, толпа скандировала его имя так, будто бы никаких сомнений не было.  
  
И Криштиану это нравится.  
  
Фанаты, толпа, шум… Все это похоже на гигантскую волну, которая обрушивается на него, пока одноклубники прыгают вокруг и кричат во всю мощь своих легких. Это потрясающе, и Криштиану поднимает руки, позволяя затащить себя в командные объятия, едва припоминая время, когда он был хотя бы на каплю столь же счастлив.  
  
Празднование продолжается и в раздевалке. Криштиану сидит на скамейке и наслаждается этим по полной, несмотря на то что его напрягает тянущее чувство. В хорошем и плохом смысле одновременно — пульсирующая боль в колене намекает, что пора бы встать и как можно быстрее приложить лед. Ноют спина и напряженные плечи, одновременно с новыми лиловыми синяками, расцвечивающими его лодыжки. Но это нормально. Криш уже не так молод, как привык чувствовать (или как другие ему напоминают). Но все это меркнет в сравнении с триумфом победы.  
  
Победа.  
  
Нет, камбэк.  
  
И хет-трик в придачу.  
  
Лицо Криштиану ноет от улыбок.  
  
Марсело усаживается рядом, придерживая мешок льда, прицепленный к его плечу.  
  
— Вот это игра! — говорит он, отхлебывая напиток из фирменной бутылки, после чего прижимается затылком к шкафчику и вздыхает. Его взгляд ползет по раздевалке, останавливаясь на танцующих в углу восторженных Иско и Хамесе. — Сколько бы Иско ни старался, он все равно не будет двигать бедрами так мастерски, как Хамес, — смеется Марсело.  
  
— Испанцы, — говорит Криштиану. — Стараются изо всех сил, а на выходе получается пшик. — Он поднимает руки и потягивается. — Не то что мы, да?  
  
Марсело косится на него.  
  
— Я видел, как ты двигаешься. Не мели языком попусту. — Он не обращает внимания на болезненный тычок от Криштиану. — Я говорю про колумбийцев! И бразильцев! Ты думаешь, ты на нашем уровне? Южноамериканцы двигаются как никто другой! — Марсело опять прикладывается к бутылке, а Криштиану недовольно складывает руки на груди. Марсело озорно блестит глазами. — Черт, даже  _аргентинцы_ двигаются лучше тебя! И я уверен, что ты это знаешь.  
  
Криштиану лукаво улыбается.  
  
Потому что Марсело чертовски прав.  
  
Криштиану облизывает губы, вспоминая, как Лео двигал бедрами, а его тренированное тело было влажным от пота, когда он объезжал Криша после Эль-Класико. Он помнит, что не мог отвести взгляд от того, как Лионель вздрагивал, прикусывал покрасневшую нижнюю губу, стонал от восторга, когда Криш держал его за задницу...  
  
Марсело толкает его плечом.  
  
— Я говорю про танцы! — с притворным раздражением произносит он. — А не про то, о чем ты подумал! — Он смеется и снова пьет, а потом смотрит туда, где Серхио разговаривает с Кейлором. — Вы не виделись еще?  
  
Криштиану кивает, ни капли не стесняясь.  
  
— Пока нет. Я поеду к нему в отель. Черт, если я его как следует вымотаю, Барселона может завтра проиграть Атлетико! — Он хохочет и хлопает себя по бедрам. — Ты можешь себе представить? — Он снова фыркает, представляя себе заголовки газет.  
  
Сидящий рядом Марсело закатывает глаза.  
  
— Вряд ли. — Серхио смотрит на них, и Марсело встает, поводя плечами и морщась, а потом машет Кришу рукой. — Хотя можно понадеяться. Надеюсь, у тебя будет классный вечер. Мы вряд ли увидимся, поэтому до завтра. — Он улыбается и уходит к Серхио, который его зовет.  
  
Криштиану сутулится и закидывает руки за голову, осматривая свои «владения».  
  
Вокруг все еще полный хаос… туда-сюда снуют люди, мелькают подносы с едой, повсюду разбросаны тейпы и носки, но весь этот бедлам как-то успокаивает. Единственное неудобство заключается в том, что Перес ходит с таким видом, будто бы это он выиграл матч. Президент переходит от одного стоящего игрока к другому, обнимает их, поэтому Криштиану продолжает сидеть и не отсвечивать. Он игнорирует Переса, наблюдая, как празднуют его одноклубники, и наслаждается атмосферой. Он даже не пытается встать и взять лед, пока рядом не появляется тренер, который пришел удостовериться, что с Кришем все хорошо.  
  
Через час толпа начинает рассасываться, люди в раздражающих официальных костюмах уходят первыми, затем собирается персонал клуба. Когда к нему подходит переодевшийся в обычную одежду Пепе, Криш понимает, как долго он просидел на одном месте.  
  
— Кри-и-иш! — зовет он, сильно ткнув его в плечо. — Шевелись. Нам пора. Перес тебя ждет. Чувак, там просто безумие полнейшее!  
  
Криштиану моргает и медленно поднимается на ноги. Колено ноет из-за долгой неподвижности. Это было опрометчиво, думает Криш, но под горячей водой все пройдет. Он потягивается и благодарно кивает Пепе, собираясь спросить про их планы, но тут его телефон вибрирует. Он собирается прочесть сообщение, но тут мимо снова проходит Зидан.  
  
— Роналду, — предупреждает он. — Из-за тебя задерживается пресс-конференция.  
  
Он больше ничего не говорит, но его лицо явно выражает недовольство. Криш молчит, и Зизу добавляет:  
  
— Если поторопишься, все будет нормально. — За его спиной Пепе выразительно мигает и тычет пальцем в разошедшийся шов на штанах Зидана.  
  
Криштиану сдерживает смешок и изображает руками салют.  
  
— Конечно, босс, — отвечает он и, не дождавшись ответа, хромает в сторону душа. Он на секунду задерживается и хватает ролл, запихивая его в рот. Вообще-то, Зидан должен сейчас его в зад целовать, но в его словах есть резон.  
  
Люди ждут его.  
  
 _Лео_ ждет его.  
  
Мысль о Лео заставляет Криша принимать душ с реактивной скоростью.  
  
Когда он выходит из душа, в раздевалке остаются только Карим и Гарет. Он кивает им и подхватывает пару сырных палочек, потому что его желудок все еще урчит. Запивает их несколькими глотками воды, после чего быстро одевается. Его товарищи по команде будто чувствуют его настроение и дают ему время натянуть одежду. Когда он принимается шнуровать кроссовки, Карим его окликает.  
  
— Идешь с нами? — спрашивает он, натягивая куртку. Взглянув на свое отражение, он секунду медлит, а потом поднимает воротник. — Наши собираются на ужин. Почти все. Клуб платит, — говорит Карим, хитро подмигивая. — Даже Гарет поедет.  
  
Криштиану выпрямляется и приглаживает волосы. Они быстро сохнут, так что ему приходится взять гель и попытаться присмирить свои кудри.  
  
— У меня другие планы, — признается он, беззвучно ругаясь на неподдающуюся прядь. — Получше ваших. — Криш не сдерживает ухмылку.  
  
Карим хмурится, а Гарет фыркает.  
  
— Повеселись как следует, — бросает он вслед Криштиану, который берет свои вещи и выходит к журналистам.  
  
Криш отвечает Гарету поднятым большим пальцем, а потом его хватает за рукав сотрудник пресс-службы.  
  
— Встаньте здесь, — затравленно глядя на него, шепчет мужчина, осторожно подталкивая его к микрофонам и камерам. Затем он смотрит в свой планшет.  
  
— Сначала мадридская пресса, потом испанская, следом немецкая и международная в конце. Боже, как их много сегодня. Ненавижу Лигу чемпионов. — Он сердито зыркает на репортера, пытающегося влезть без очереди. — Еще один шаг — и ты вылетишь отсюда! — кричит он, отодвинув Криштиану в сторону, чтобы оттолкнуть нарушителей.  
  
Криштиану нацепляет на лицо улыбку, готовясь отвечать на вопросы.  
  
Он тоже ненавидит всех этих людей.  
  
В нем заложена ненависть к фотографам, потому что они всегда лезут в его личную жизнь, но журналисты в той же степени его раздражают — цепляются за каждую мелочь, пытаясь все вывернуть наизнанку. Больше всего бесят те, кто врет про отношения Криштиану с одноклубниками или про его планы на будущее.  
  
И что бы он ни говорил, ему их все равно не победить.  
  
Он должен был привыкнуть к этому, но все никак не может.  
  
Но сегодня большая часть вопросов простые — как он чувствует себя после камбэка, что для него значит Лига чемпионов. Они не спрашивают, почему он не отдал пас Кариму, не поругались ли они или почему команда едет ужинать во французский ресторан, означает ли это то, что Криштиану собирается перейти в ПСЖ (потому что спрашивать такое слишком глупо).  
  
Да, вопросы простые.  
  
Но ответы отнимают много времени.  
  
Криш постоянно должен напоминать себе играть хорошо. Поддержка СМИ сейчас необходима как никогда.  
  
Некоторое время спустя его телефон снова вибрирует. Но в середине интервью лезть за телефоном не очень уважительно, особенно потому, что журналист вежлив и только рад обсудить с Кришем его последний благотворительный проект. Вместо того чтобы достать мобильный, Криш продолжает говорить о том, как важно распространять информацию об этих проблемах и где можно сделать добровольный взнос. Он немного увлекается, но тема людей, нуждающихся в помощи, всегда была для него важна, и если Криш может сделать что-то полезное, то это прекрасно.  
  
Репортер оказывается понимающим, он говорит о том, сколько времени и денег Криштиану отдал на развитие подобных проектов. Поэтому Кришу приходится потратить больше времени на ответы, он даже говорит несколько слов для статьи, которая выйдет в Сети завтра. Когда сотрудник пресс-службы уже начинает нервно подергиваться, сдерживая роняющих слюни фотографов, Криштиану вежливо прощается и переходит к следующей группе репортеров.  
  
А затем к следующей. И к следующей. И еще к одной.  
  
Он перестает считать.  
  
В конце концов интервью заканчиваются, и Криш наконец может свободно вздохнуть. Хамес ловит его, когда он уже собирается сбежать.  
  
— Разве это не удивительно? — Парень начинает пританцовывать на месте, по-прежнему светясь от недавней победы. — Поверить не могу! — взволнованно восклицает он. — Никому не говори, но… — Хамес понижает голос. — Я думал, что мы не сможем. Ужасно, но я правда так думал. — Он смотрит на Криша удивленным взглядом. — Но, будь уверен, я никогда не сомневался в нас!  
  
Криштиану смеется.  
  
— Это нормальные сомнения, — говорит он, приобняв Хамеса. Они замирают, когда клубный фотограф направляет на них объектив. — Только никому не говори, — шепчет Криш Хамесу в ухо, не меняя улыбчивого выражения лица. — Это страшный секрет. Поверь мне. — Он отворачивается и смотрит в камеру, зная, что Хамес глядит на него с обожанием.  
  
Они идут вперед, уворачиваются от толпы визжащих фанатов и входят на парковку. Их замечает Марсело. Он не выглядит счастливым.  
  
— Сейчас спокойно, — говорит он тихо. — Не теряй самообладание, тут кругом камеры. Тебе нужно ехать на ужин.  
  
Криштиану отпихивает от себя недоумевающего Хамеса.  
  
— Какого хрена? Я же сказал, что у меня планы. — Криштиану не должен злиться на Марсело, потому что бразилец ни в чем не виноват. Криш от злости сжимает кулаки, но тут же берет себя в руки и расслабляется. — Я не пойду.  
  
 _Он и так уже прилично опоздал._  
  
Марсело наклоняется к его плечу.  
  
— Они сказали, что капитаны должны быть, Криш. Никаких исключений. — Он косится в сторону Переса, который разговаривает с Зиданом. — Думаешь, я хочу туда ехать на всю ночь? Мое больное плечо меня скоро прикончит, и я хочу домой, к жене. — Тяжелая рука Марсело опускается Кришу на плечо. — Они уже сообщили прессе, что мы будем. Если ты не поедешь, то будет полный звездец. Перес будет следить за тобой даже тщательнее, чем сейчас.  
  
Криштиану скрежещет зубами.  
  
— Поэтому я притворюсь, что иду, а затем ты свалишь вместе со мной.  
  
Криш уже начинает придумывать способ скрыться от папарацци. Он и раньше это делал. Конечно, это сложно, но Мадрид знаком ему до последнего закоулка.  
  
Марсело мотает головой.  
  
— Они позвали прессу на ужин. Подлизываются или что-то вроде, — говорит он, кивая головой в сторону Переса, который пожимает руки каким-то фотографам. Пепе и Серхио стоят чуть поодаль, но потом президент поворачивается к ним и почти силой утягивает их в разговор.  
  
Отчаявшись, Криштиану закрывает глаза.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро Криштиану просыпается от звонка телефона. Он вздыхает, не открывая глаз, и шарит по кровати, пытаясь нащупать мобильный.  
  
— М-м-м, что? — спрашивает он, даже не глядя на имя звонившего и не пытаясь сделать свой тон хотя бы чуть менее раздраженным. Он заснул очень поздно и надеялся, что тот, кто разбудил его в такую рань, имеет на это веские причины.  
  
Звонил Марсело.  
  
— Криш, — радостно приветствует его друг. Он будто всегда полон энергии.  
  
— Тьфу ты! — рычит Криштиану, перекатившись на спину и открывая глаза. Шторы в его комнате плотно задернуты, блокируют большую часть солнечных лучей, но один все-таки прорывается и теперь бродит по комнате. — Прости, блин, — говорит он, зная, что его одноклубник ждет извинений.  
  
Марсело смеется.  
  
— Чувак, прости, что разбудил. Но я должен был это сделать, — невозмутимо говорит он, а Криштиану в ответ ворчит. — Но… я хотел тебя спросить. — Марсело запинается и говорит намного тише. — Не думаю, что это вообще мое дело, но… Лео знал, что ты не приедешь прошлой ночью, так ведь?  
  
Криштиану все еще не может до конца проснуться, но подтаскивает подушку к стене и садится.  
  
— Я уверен, что сказал ему, — бормочет он, потирая глаза и щурясь, силясь вспомнить. — Вроде бы. — Он откидывается назад и ворочает языком во рту, где пересохло как в Сахаре, жаль, что поблизости нет бутылки с водой. — До этого ебучего длиннющего ужина.  
  
Марсело снова хихикает.  
  
— Окей, хорошо, я так и думал. Просто я спросил, потому что Лео написал странное сообщение на своей странице в «Фейсбуке». Кажется, я ошибся, может, это вовсе не он написал, друзья его например… просто я хотел удостовериться, что оно было адресовано не тебе.  
  
Криштиану морщится.  
  
— Что он написал? — спрашивает он, переключая Марсело на громкую связь, чтобы открыть приложение и перейти на страницу Лео. — Я ничего не вижу.  
  
— Он удалил его почти сразу же. Это явно была ошибка, он написал «Где ты был». Я сразу задался вопросом, не для тебя ли он писал. Но если ты сказал ему, что не приедешь, то, скорее всего, он писал кому-то другому. Одноклубнику, наверное.  
  
Криштиану таращится на фотографию Лео на его странице.  
  
— Я уверен, что сказал ему… — Ему приходится знатно напрячь память. — Время шло и шло, я был уверен, что написал ему… — Он вспоминает, как они собирались в ресторан, Криш держал телефон в руке, и он… — Я должен был.  
  
Но…  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
— Подожди, — просит Криш, открывая сообщения. У него тысячи уведомлений, но имя Лео — на верхней строчке списка, и рядом горит красный кружок. Сердце Криштиану замирает, потому что он видит пять сообщений. Одно следует за другим. И они все неотвеченные.  
  
Он судорожно сжимает мобильный и проклинает самого себя последними словами. Как он мог не отправить Лео сообщение?!  
  
Ему становится плохо. Особенно при виде времени отправки сообщений. Лео пытался достучаться до него. Боже, почему у него стоит вибрация на СМС-ки? Если бы Лео только позвонил…  
  
Криштиану вздрагивает от этой мысли и открывает голосовую почту.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! — бормочет он, увидев, что Лео все же оставил одно голосовое сообщение.  
  
Он смотрит на него, кусая губы, и его сердце начинает ныть, как только Криш осознает: сообщение в «Фейсбуке» было для него. Он прикрывает глаза и с трудом дышит, пока Марсело, который ничего не понимает, продолжает упрямо звать его по имени.  
  
— Я не сказал ему, — шепчет Криш, превозмогая комок в горле. — И я… черт, я не заметил, что он писал мне, он даже позвонил, а он ненавидит звонки, а я не ответил…  
  
Марсело на несколько секунд замолкает, а потом вздыхает.  
  
— Криш. Позвони ему. Прямо сейчас. Я повешу трубку, и ты сразу же позвонишь.  
  
Криштиану трет глаза ладонью.  
  
— Он не любит разговаривать по телефону… — говорит он больше себе, чем Марсело, пытаясь понять, что теперь делать.  
  
— Да насрать! — перебивает его Марсело. — Блядь, чувак, ты облажался! Последнее, чего я хочу, — это сегодняшней победы Барселоны, но ты понимаешь, что наделал? Насколько это его задело? Если ты ничего не исправишь, они проиграют… — Марсело надрывно вздыхает, что на него не похоже. — Ты думаешь, он тебя после этого простит?  
  
Криштиану со всей силы прикладывается головой и спиной о стену.  
  
— Я… позвоню ему, — обещает он, все еще не веря, что пропустил все сообщения от Лео. — И я… мне стоит поехать к нему, да? — скинув одеяло, Криш усаживается на край постели, спустив ноги на пол. — Стой. Мне стоит ехать или нет? — неуверенно спрашивает он, надевая часы на запястье.  
  
— Ты должен позвонить, — твердит Марсело. — Я не знаю, что еще тебе делать. Но в первую очередь позвони.  
  
Когда Криш снова вздыхает, Марсело ворчит что-то нецензурное, а потом вешает трубку. Криш бросает мобильный на кровать и встает. Он быстро переодевается в чистую одежду, быстро застегивает белую рубашку и надевает темные джинсы. Стоя возле шкафа, никак не желая понимать, какую куртку стоит надеть, он в отчаянии запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет за пряди.  
  
Неважно, какую чертову куртку он наденет.  
  
Он может думать лишь о Лео.  
  
Боже, как Криштиану разочарован в самом себе.  
  
Он не может поверить в то, что сделал.  
  
Он брезгливо захлопывает дверцу шкафа и садится на кровать. Не желая больше тянуть время, Криш хватает мобильный и звонит Лео. Он пытается на ходу придумать, что лучше сказать, но выходит так, что ему даже не нужно напрягаться — звонок перекидывается на голосовую почту после первого же гудка.  
  
Он сбрасывает и звонит снова.  
  
Происходит то же самое.  
  
Вызов идет на голосовую почту.  
  
Криш скрежещет зубами, понимая, что это его наказание. И винить Лео в том, что тот решил его игнорировать, он не может. В конце концов, не это ли Криш делал вчера сам? Игнорировал его СМС-ки и звонок?  
  
Криш сбрасывает, потому что не хочет оставлять голосовое сообщение, ведь он не знает, что сказать. Он выкидывает из головы мысль о звонке и начинает писать.  
  
 _Лео, боже._  
  
 _Пожалуйста, возьми трубку, мне нужно поговорить с тобой._  
  
 _Я все объясню._  
  
Криштиану качает головой, понимая, что отговорок у него нет никаких. И это хуже всего. Боже, он хочет, чтобы его телефон сдох к чертям или он забыл его в своем шкафчике. Чтобы у него появилось разумное объяснение. Но пропустить ВСЕ сообщения? Как объяснить Лео, что это случайность? Что каждый раз, когда Лео писал, Криш на что-то отвлекался? Почему Криш, когда узнал про ужин, не написал Лео сам, собирался, но не написал? Что, когда Лео звонил, Криш отдал кому-то свой телефон и поэтому не ответил?  
  
Это звучит так жалко, что Криш даже вслух этого не может произнести. Но других вариантов у него нет.  
  
Он должен сделать все правильно, должен объяснить Лео, что даже не думал специально игнорировать его или причинять ему боль.  
  
Он _никогда_ его не обижал .  
  
 _Я не видел твоих сообщений до семи утра._  
  
 _Я приеду прямо сейчас, в каком ты номере?_  
  
Когда появляются маленькие точки, сигнализирующие о том, что Лео печатает, Криш расслабляется. Он с нетерпением ждет, но улыбка на его лице тускнеет, как только приходит ответ.  
  
 _Я выключаю телефон._  
  
Криштиану неверяще смотрит на эти слова.  
  
 _Нет, пожалуйста, Лео,_  — торопливо пишет Криш, сердце в его груди заполошно бьется.   
  
_Давай я приеду_  
  
Пожалуйста, Лео.  
  
Он в полном отчаянии.  
  
Ответа нет.  
  
Глаза Криша начинает покалывать, а слова на экране перед ним расплываются. Криш не может отвести взгляд, пытаясь придумать, что еще написать, даже если уже поздно и Лео выключил телефон. Его пальцы замирают над клавиатурой, когда Криш представляет боль и разочарование Лео.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — бормочет он, а экран в итоге гаснет.  
  
Его щеки мокрые.  
  
Весь остальной день Криштиану будто бы двигается в замедленной съемке.  
  
Он спускается вниз, чтобы поесть. Не потому, что голоден, а потому, что это день после игры и ему нужно следить за режимом. Но еда невкусная, и Кришу приходится буквально заставлять себя проглатывать кусок за куском. Вилка в руке будто весит целую тонну, и каждый раз ему приходится прикладывать все больше и больше сил, чтобы ее поднять. В конце концов, съев совсем мало, Криш с отвращением отпихивает тарелку от себя.  
  
Он решает сделать легкую разминку.  
  
Криш плавает в бассейне, преодолевая круг за кругом в прохладной воде. Вымотавшись как следует, он надевает кроссовки и собирается бежать, пока не выплюнет легкие, но его ушибленное колено пульсирует все сильнее с каждым шагом. Так что вместо бега Кришу приходится идти по беговой дорожке, чтобы убить время.  
  
Больше он ничего не может делать.  
  
Он пытается скоротать время. До игры Барселоны.  
  
Его хватает только на полдня. Потому что потом Криш звонит Жерару Пике.  
  
Пике отвечает после первого же звонка.  
  
— Хэй! Отличная была вчера игра. Поздравляю, дружище, — радостно говорит он. — Надеюсь, что мы не встретимся на следующем круге. Не переживу еще одно Класико так скоро. — На фоне играет музыка, но она быстро прекращается.  
  
Криштиану откашливается.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Если честно, он напрочь забыл об игре, забыл про хет-трик, забыл, что именно он привел Реал к победе. — Послушай… — Он хочет начать издалека, боясь, что будет слишком настойчив, но ждать больше нет сил. — Это… Лео рядом? Я не могу до него дозвониться и подумал, что…  
  
Пике странно хмыкает.  
  
— Слушай, Криш, сейчас не лучшее время, — неуверенно говорит он. По голосу сказать сложно, но кажется, что его жизнерадостность испарилась. — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
  
Криштиану понимает, что Лео где-то рядом с Пике. Или Лео сказал Жерару, что произошло.  
  
— Я ненадолго, — просит Криш, нервно расхаживая по комнате взад-вперед. Ему кажется, что он сейчас протрет пол ногами, но он не может перестать ходить. — Мне нужно увидеть его.  
  
Нужно увидеть его.  
  
Нужно поговорить с ним.  
  
Нужно обнять его.  
  
Он старается не забывать дышать, пока Пике молчит.  
  
— Криш, извини, — говорит он, и Криш не может скрыть разочарование. — Давай после матча, хорошо? Я уверен, что он будет рад видеть тебя после игры. — Снова кто-то включает музыку, а Пике смеется. — Увидимся вечером. Мне пора!  
  
Криштиану что-то мямлит на прощание и вешает трубку. Потом он снова начинает думать, как убить время. Смотрит телевизор, какой-то бессмысленный фильм, подписывает гору футболок для клуба. Он делает это совершенно механически, маркер мелькает над формой снова и снова, в воздухе пахнет спиртом, и это раздражает.  
  
Он звонит матери, но быстро сворачивает разговор, когда Долорес начинает подозревать, что что-то не так.  
  
После этого он бродит вокруг дома. Разбирается с документами, разглядывает эскизы одежды, которые ему нужно одобрить, пишет письма болельщикам-счастливчикам. Он даже выходит в Сеть и собирается посмотреть видео на «Ютубе», но, как только он открывает приложение, на него обрушивается гора ссылок с Лионелем.  
  
В итоге он просто отрубается на своей постели.  
  
И не видит снов.


	5. Chapter 5

Криштиану старается не смотреть в сторону Марсело, пока не прозвучит финальный свисток. Вокруг них беснуется команда — Атлетико выбил Барселону из розыгрыша Лиги чемпионов! — но Марсело непривычно тихий.  
  
Криштиану тоже.  
  
Когда они встречаются у Серхио, чтобы посмотреть матч, Марсело смотрит на Криша и как бы невзначай поднимает брови, без слов спрашивая, все ли нормально. Криштиану сжимает зубы и мотает головой, после чего Марсело обнимает его за плечи.  
  
— Я после игры поеду к нему, — тихо бормочет Криш. — Лео выключил телефон, но я говорил с Пике. — Бразилец ободряюще кивает, и они заканчивают разговор.  
  
Но, пока идет матч, нервы Криша все больше начинают сбоить. Время идет, и он понимает, что положительного исхода не будет.  
  
И теперь все. Барселона вылетает. И Криштиану понимает, что он частично в этом виноват.  
  
Он не знает, почему его одноклубники так празднуют. Атлетико — совсем не та команда, с которой ему хочется встречаться в следующем круге. Все в Испании знают, как трудно играть с «матрасниками». Честно говоря, он бы предпочел играть с Барселоной. Их проще свалить с ног, чем команду Симеоне.  
  
Но все это неважно. Атлетико прошел дальше. Барселона — нет.  
  
И Криштиану снова приходится ждать. Он остается с командой и делает вид, что смеется, когда речь заходит о чем-то веселом. Когда они снова начинают обсуждать Лигу чемпионов, Криштиану решает, что прошло достаточно времени. Он изображает улыбку и уходит, думая больше о Лео, чем о грядущей игре.  
  
Пике пишет ему, когда Криш садится в машину.  
  
 _Он ужасно подавлен. Я думаю, он будет рад твоему приезду. Мы в номере 513._  
  
Криш понимает, что Пике, скорее всего, не в курсе, что произошло между ним и Лео. Вряд ли Жерар был бы таким доброжелательным, если бы знал правду.  
  
Криштиану кажется, что не стоит посвящать Пике в детали.  
  
Он несется к отелю как сумасшедший, находит ВИП-вход и отдает ключи, чтобы его машину припарковали. Возле входа целая толпа болельщиков Барселоны (и несколько мадридистов, которые пришли поиздеваться), но Криштиану как-то умудряется проскочить незамеченным. Оказавшись в лифте, Криштиану приваливается спиной к стенке и понимает: он понятия не имеет, что собирается сказать Лионелю.  
  
Охранники останавливают его сразу же, как распахивается дверь, и, хоть они его и узнают, все равно просят написать Пике, чтобы тот его встретил. Через минуту появляется сам Жерар, сразу протягивающий руку Криштиану.  
  
— Все наши на взводе, — бубнит Пике, обнимая Криша за плечо, после чего они вместе идут по коридору. — Лео расстроен. Да все расстроены. Ну ты знаешь, каким он бывает.   
  
Двери многих номеров открыты, но вместо музыки или звуков телевизора кругом тишина. Криш замечается Браво и тер Штегена в одной комнате, а в другой видит Лучо и Иньесту.  
  
Остановившись возле номера 513, Пике стучит.  
  
— Комната Дани, — предостерегающе произносит он, будто пытается тем самым подготовить Криша.  
  
Да какая разница вообще.  
  
Криш уже мысленно начинает заводиться. Его руки мелко дрожат, и он дышит через раз. Что делать? Что сказать? Как себя вести? Как сделать так, чтобы они с Лео вернулись в его номер и поговорили? Криш не хочет разговаривать с ним в присутствии почти полного состава Барселоны.  
  
Дверь открывает Маскерано. Пике шагает вперед, Криш пытается проследовать за ним, но Маскерано преграждает ему путь.  
  
— Какого черта он здесь делает?! — рычит он, неотрывно глядя в лицо Кришу.  
  
Взгляд Пике мечется между Маске и Роналду.  
  
— Я сам его позвал.  
  
Маскерано не двигается, и Пике после паузы прочищает горло.  
  
— М-маске… — начинает он, наклоняясь к уху аргентинца. — Ты же знаешь про… него и Лео?  
  
Лицо Маскерано перекашивается от брезгливости.  
  
— Знаю, — бросает он. — Я  _все_ о них знаю.  
  
Его глаза темнеют от гнева, и он складывает руки на груди. Для не очень высокого человека он занимает слишком много места в дверном проеме.  
  
Криштиану скрипит зубами от бессилия.  
  
Он войдет в этот чертов номер.  
  
Так или иначе.  
  
Пике качает головой.  
  
— Не будь говнюком, Маске. Лео хочет его увидеть, ты же знаешь. — Он кладет руку Хавьеру на плечо. — Криштиану сказал, что не мог дозвониться до Лео. Не знаю, почему. Так что Лео будет рад его увидеть. Давай, пропусти.  
  
— Ага, пропущу, — скалится Маскерано, глядя в упор на Пике. — А он сможет объяснить всем нам, почему динамил Лео весь вчерашний вечер?  
  
Пике, собиравшийся пройти дальше в комнату, замирает и непонимающе глядит на Маскерано.  
  
— Чего? — возмущенно спрашивает он. За его спиной появляются Дани Алвес и Арда Туран, привлеченные шумом. Завидев Роналду, они оба хмурятся.  
  
— Криш? — теперь Пике смотрит на него. Его веселость из голоса пропала. — Ты… ты должен был вчера прийти?  
  
Криштиану старается сдержаться, но ничего не может поделать с виноватым выражением лица.  
  
— Поэтому Лео не ужинал? — требует разъяснений Пике, шлепая Маскерано по руке. — Потому что ждал его?  
  
Криштиану с болезненным свистом выдыхает, ужаснувшись тому, что Лео не пошел ужинать из-за него.  
  
Криш сидел на роскошном ужине, а Лео… ничего не ел?  
  
За Жераром Алвес что-то торопливо шепчет Турану.  
  
— И... и утром… его обувь, его ключи… он был внизу. Он ждал внизу всю ночь?! — Пике почти кричит и изо всех сил выталкивает Криша обратно в коридор. — Какого хера, Криш?!  
  
Криштиану едва удерживается на ногах.  
  
— Это случайность! — пробует объяснить он. — Я не мог уйти… ты же знаешь, как бывает после важной победы! Клуб заставил меня поехать на этот чертов ужин! Но я хотел быть с Лео! Ты же знаешь! Ты знаешь, как он важен для меня…  
  
Алвес смеется, но его смех больше похож на карканье.  
  
— Ага, — говорит он. — Кажется, ты ужасно провел время. Ваши фотографии везде, ты в курсе? — Он тычет ему в лицо телефоном, на котором открыт снимок смеющихся Криша, Гарета и Хамеса. — Смотрю, вы с Хамесом славно болтали. — Его глаза темнеют. — А может, ты не пришел потому, что в твоей постели был кто-то другой?  
  
Пике пучит глаза, а Туран пытается громким шепотом вразумить взбесившегося Алвеса.  
  
Криш помнит момент, когда сделали этот снимок. Хамес ужасно тупо пошутил, и не засмеяться было просто невозможно. Хамес начал ныть, что шутка была хорошая, и Криш шутливо приобнял его и погладил по голове.  
  
Но разве можно подумать, что он и Криш когда-нибудь могли…  
  
Криштиану тычет пальцем в Алвеса — его трясет от ярости.  
  
— Да пошел ты! — выплевывает он. — Никогда, блядь, не смей обвинять меня в измене, Алвес! — Криш так зол, что почти ничего перед собой не видит. Он пытается пробиться сквозь стену из плечей Пике и Маскерано, чтобы добраться до Алвеса, но, понимая, что он в меньшинстве, сдается.  
  
— Вчера я совершил ошибку. Я хотел написать Лео, но не смог этого сделать… я держал телефон в руке, но отвлекся…  
  
Он опускает руку и сжимает кулак.  
  
— Это я виноват, — со стыдом признается Криштиану. — Это все моя вина, но я не могу вернуться назад и все изменить. — Он качает головой и смотрит в пол. Как же ему хотелось, господи, чтобы он мог все исправить и написать Лео сразу же… но что было, то было. — Я все объясню Лео, если вы дадите мне его увидеть.  
  
Когда Алвес открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, Криш зло скалит зубы.  
  
— Но не смей обвинять меня в измене. Хамес — ребенок. Друг. Одноклубник. И все. Я никогда никому не изменял. Я никогда бы этого не сделал… Я проворонил сообщения от Лео. Это все.  
  
Пике что-то бормочет себе под нос, глядя на Криша с невероятным разочарованием.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты его продинамил, Криш… Он сказал, как ждал вашей встречи в выходные. — Жерар снова качает головой. — Но после этого… наверное, тебе нужно уйти.  
  
Маскерано говорит еще более сердито.  
  
— Он был так рад за тебя. Пока ваш сучий Реал обходит нас и идет вперед, Лео радовался за тебя. И он ждал тебя несколько часов, Роналду. Подумай об этом. Он ждал, ждал, ждал… Пока ты торчал на вечеринке, развлекался и не обращал внимания на его звонки. Ты его не заслуживаешь.  
  
После этой тирады повисает тишина. Игроки Барселоны стоят стеной между Кришем и дверью в гостиничный номер.  
  
Он хочет туда попасть.  
  
Он  _должен_ туда попасть.  
  
— Думаете, я не знаю? — Криштиану находит в себе силы снова начать говорить. Он смертельно устал. Хочется кричать, что он не обязан перед ними отчитываться, что они должны пропустить его и дать ему спокойно все объяснить. — Он слишком хорош для меня. И всегда так будет. — Он измученно смотрит на Пике. —  _Но он мой._  
  
Маскерано возмущенно качает головой.  
  
— Ошибаешься. — Он не говорит, а будто режет без ножа. — Он наш. И мы сами о нем позаботимся. — Алвес за его спиной ухмыляется, а Туран по-прежнему молча стоит, прислонившись к косяку. — Вали, пока мы не вызвали службу безопасности.  
  
— Я не уйду, — серьезно говорит Криштиану. — Не уйду, пока с ним не поговорю.  
  
Кажется, что Маскерано готов ему врезать.  
  
Но затем за Алвесом начинается какое-то шевеление.  
  
— Вот вы где. — Неймар проталкивается сквозь своих товарищей по команде. — Оу. — Он останавливается и чешет шею. Его тонкая майка болтается на нем как на вешалке. — Луис сказал, чтобы вы заткнулись и закрыли чертову дверь, а то разбудите его. — Когда Неймар понимает, что никто не собирается двигаться, то с любопытством разглядывает одноклубников. — В чем проблема?  
  
Криштиану смотрит на Неймара и думает, сколько же власти здесь имеет бразилец. Наверное, нисколько.  
  
— Они меня не пускают. — Пробует он наудачу, а Неймар, ничего не подозревая, машет рукой.  
  
— Пустите его… ай! — Алвес с размаху отвешивает Неймару подзатыльник.  
  
Криштиану в шоке.  
  
Алвес сгребает в кулак майку Неймара, но Маскерано оборачивается к ним.  
  
— Ты не поймешь. — В его голосе слышится пренебрежение. — Вчера он… — но Неймар перебивает Хавьера.  
  
— Я знаю, что случилось, — вдруг заявляет он, пропихивая свое тщедушное тело вперед. Засунув руки в карманы разноцветных тренировочных штанов, он смотрит на Маскерано и душераздирающе зевает. — Лео рассказал. — Затем он глядит на Криша, оглядывая его с головы до ног, и задерживает взгляд на его лице.  
  
Криштиану не знает, что сказать.  
  
Неймар вздыхает.  
  
— Я знаю, что случилось, — повторяет он, покачиваясь на пятках, тем самым обращая внимание Криша на пакет со льдом, привязанный к его ноге. Это напомнило Кришу, что все игроки Барселоны измучены и расстроены вылетом от Атлетико. — Но я знаю, что Лео хочет его увидеть.  
  
Маскерано открывает, рот, чтобы возразить, но бразилец не дает ему вставить и слова.  
  
— Мы его друзья, Маске. Мы можем защитить его, но Лео вряд ли скажет тебе за это спасибо. — Неймар переводит взгляд на Пике, Алвеса и Турана, которые все еще толпятся в дверях. — Впусти его. Пусть он извинится.  
  
Дыхание Криштиану выравнивается, а сердце перестает бешено стучать. Он одним взглядом благодарит Неймара, а тот улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— А если Лео захочет, задницу мы ему надерем как раз-два, — заканчивает Неймар, хлопнув Маскерано по плечу. Он поворачивается и пропихивает Алвеса с Тураном обратно в комнату, идя вслед за ними, осторожно прихрамывая. Маскерано бросает на Криша полный ненависти взгляд, после чего разворачивается и уходит.  
  
— После тебя, — говорит Пике, а когда Криштиану обходит его, хватает его за руку и тихо добавляет: — Но если серьезно… если ты еще раз причинишь ему боль, я… сломаю. Тебе. Ноги. — Его пальцы больно сжимают руку Криша. — Не заставляй меня это делать. — Потом он отпускает его и указывает головой в сторону комнаты.


	6. Chapter 6

Маскерано, стоящий у стены, выглядит как разъяренный телохранитель. Криштиану входит в комнату, а остальные усаживаются, как ему кажется, на свои места.  
  
Пике разваливается на пустой кровати. Он складывает руки за головой и скрещивает ноги, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за Криштиану. Алвес и Туран сидят за столом, и между ними лежит айпад с открытой игрой «Парчис» (настольная игра. —  _Прим. пер._ ).  
  
Неймар сидит на половине другой кровати, устроившись на смятом одеяле, а его травмированная нога покоится на подушке. В руках у него полупустая бутылка Gatorage и золотой айфон. Кажется, что он смотрел какой-то фильм, но теперь он потерял интерес к телевизору и то и дело косится на Суареса. Девятка Барселоны сидит на той же кровати, согнув колени. Когда он поднимает глаза на Криштиану, то хмурится, но его взгляд все равно остается вызывающим.  
  
И там, между бразильцем и уругвайцем, спит Лионель.  
  
Криштиану прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Это сложно, ведь чертов Алвес обвинил его в измене, но… вот Лео, перед ним, между двумя мужчинами. От этой картины у Криша в горле застревает воздух. Ему слишком тяжело заставлять себя думать, что все это — лишь для удобства Лео, не более.  
  
Криштиану всегда знал, что Барселона — команда слюнтяев. Но смириться с этим все еще трудновато.  
  
Суарес обнимает Лео, перебирает его темные волосы с таким видом, будто он имеет на это право. Лео поворачивается во сне и прижимается к нему, его пальцы стискивают футболку, пока он прячет лицо у Суареса на плече. Одеяло сползает с его спины, и Криш видит, что на Лионеле нет футболки.  
  
— Наконец-то ты пришел, не прошло и года, — говорит Суарес. Его пальцы продолжают поигрывать с волосами Лео. — Ты собираешься разбудить его и извиниться? — Уругваец даже не пытается говорить тише, но Лео от его резкого голоса даже не шевелится.  
  
— Все, что ли, знали, кроме меня? — раздосадованно ворчит Пике.  
— Если бы я знал, то не стал бы его звать. — Он сутулится и кулем валится на постель, бесстрастно глядя в потолок.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты готов к унижениям, — бормочет Алвес из угла, остервенело тыча в айпад.  
  
Криштиану демонстративно игнорирует всех и делает шаг по направлению к кровати. Затем еще один, подходя ближе к паре тапочек. Подойдя почти вплотную, Криш может разглядеть лицо Лео, спрятавшегося возле Суареса, увидеть темные круги под его закрытыми глазами. Его лоб расчерчен морщинами, усталость и истощение Лео может заметить любой, кто приблизится к нему. Темные ресницы трепещут при каждом вдохе, а розовые губы приоткрыты и ярко выделяются на болезненно бледной коже.  
  
Лео выглядит… он выглядит… полностью  _вымотанным_.  
  
— Он… — начинает Криш, чувствуя себя совсем потерянным, но осекается и смотрит на Суареса. — Он в порядке? — Криш наклоняется, рукой едва касаясь щеки Лео, отчаянно желая погладить мягкую кожу. Но Лео настолько на себя непохож — усталый, хрупкий, — что Криш отдергивает ладонь. — Не хочу его будить, — шепчет он, не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
  
— Ты чертов трус, — плюется Алвес, вскакивая на ноги. — Боишься, что он тебя выгонит.  
  
Маскерано согласно бурчит что-то невразумительное, вытягивая руки и выразительно похрустывая пальцами.  
  
— Дани, — предостерегающе говорит Неймар. — Прекрати. — Бразилец смотрит на Маскерано, который даже не поворачивает голову в его сторону. Затем Неймар сердито глазеет на Алвеса — до тех пор, пока тот не садится обратно. Довольный Джуниор вздыхает, вдумчиво постукивая пальцами по колену, и переводит взгляд на Криштиану.  
  
— Я не трус, — говорит Криш, все еще глядя на Лео. — Не трус. — Протянув руку, он поправляет одеяло, прикрыв плечо Лионеля. Тот не реагирует. — Но… он выглядит таким усталым. Я не… я не могу. — Он умолкает, всей душой переживая за Лео, отчаянно желая, чтобы эти темные круги под глазами исчезли.  
  
Все, о чем может думать Криштиану, так это о том, что он частично виноват в случившемся. Он отступает.  
  
Суарес ловит его взгляд.  
  
— Он бы хотел, чтобы ты его разбудил, — понизив голос, говорит он, наклоняя голову набок. Его пальцы все еще касаются волос Лео, нежно поглаживая.  
  
Из-за этого Криштиану злится.  
  
Потому что этот мужчина так свободно трогает Лионеля.  
  
И так вот просто говорит о его желаниях.  
  
— Что ты можешь знать? — огрызается Криш, выплескивая всю свою злость и разочарование. Через секунду он жалеет о своем порыве и с беспокойством смотрит на спящего Лео. Но тот все равно не просыпается, и отчаяние захлестывает Криша с головой. Он сжимает кулаки, понимая, что сейчас лучше всего уйти. Оставаться больше нельзя, он не может позволить себе дать слабину перед всеми этими людьми.  
  
Он не хочет показывать им своих слез.  
  
— Больше тебя, судя по всему, — вдруг заявляет Неймар. Он бросает телефон на стол и убирает с ноги пакет льда, швыряя его на пол, даже не вздрагивая от резкого шлепка, а затем подсовывает под спину еще одну подушку.  
  
— Я сделаю тебе одолжение, — невозмутимо продолжает он, отпив немного из бутылки Gatorade и промокнув губы ладонью. Улыбка Неймара похожа на оскал.  
  
И прежде чем Криш успевает среагировать, Неймар легонько ерошит волосы Лео.  
  
— Просыпайся, соня, — лениво тянет бразилец, ногтями осторожно прихватывая затылок Месси. Неожиданно Лео распахивает глаза и издает какой-то нечеткий звук. Он еще раз вцепляется пальцами в футболку Суареса, прежде чем наконец отпустить. Зевая, Лео трет щеки. Затем он начинает медленно приподниматься, чтобы сесть, и одеяло снова сползает с его плеч. Обнажившаяся грудь Лионеля сразу же покрывается мурашками. Лео мелко дрожит и снова прижимается к Суаресу.  
  
Суарес тоже усаживается и тянется рукой к Неймару, который всовывает ему в ладонь бутылку с энергетиком, перед этим подмигнув. Бутылка появляется у Лео перед носом.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло бормочет Лионель, будто все еще в полусне, и делает глоток. За его спиной Неймар и Суарес устраивают несколько подушек. Лео пьет жадно, зажмурив глаза, а потом обессиленно падает спиной назад, по-прежнему слегка держась за Суареса. Бутылка опустела, и Лео щурится.  
  
— Можно… здесь? — шепчет он, и Суарес кивает, забирая бутылку.  
  
— Арда, — зовет Неймар и машет рукой.  
  
Криштиану наблюдает за тем, как Туран достает из холодильника две новые бутылки энергетика. На секунду задумавшись, он ставит синюю обратно и вопросительно смотрит на Неймара, приподнимая красную бутылку. Получив согласие, он кидает ее на кровать. Неймар снимает крышку и отдает бутылку Суаресу. Тот берет ладонь Лео в свою, дает ему бутылку и аккуратно помогает сжать пальцы на пластиковых боках.  
  
— Спасибо, — с трудом сглотнув, благодарит Лео.  
  
Все это так…  _технично_.  
  
Без малейших усилий.  
  
Отработанно.  
  
Словно они — коллективный разум.  
  
 _Чертовски смешно._  
  
Все это напоминает Криштиану, что он здесь лишний. Не вписывается в это барселонское сборище, которое функционирует как единый организм с общим разумом.  
  
Криштиану невольно делает еще один шаг назад.  
  
В тот самый момент Лионель его замечает.  
  
Он замирает, все еще держа бутылку около рта. Через мгновение он сглатывает и опускает напиток. Его губы влажные и покрасневшие от Gatorade, Лео языком рассеянно скользит по нижней губе и поднимает глаза на Криштиану. Сначала его глаза ничего не выражают, но потом Лео вдруг ласково улыбается.  
  
— Ты здесь… — едва слышно говорит он, подтягивая одеяло на талию свободной рукой.  
  
Криштиану все это время задерживал дыхание, и наконец он может спокойно вдохнуть. Тяжесть в груди начинает потихоньку исчезать, потому что Лионель… рад его видеть.  
  
— Я здесь, — не помня себя, отвечает Криш, слепо протягивая руку, но запоздало понимая, что они не одни. И Суарес все еще держит Лео за плечи.  
  
И Лео это тоже понимает. И, кажется, вспоминает, почему Криштиану пришел. Его взгляд мечется по комнате — между Пике, Маскерано, Алвесом и Тураном. Лео оглядывает Неймара и Суареса, сидящих по обе стороны от него, затем опять встречается взглядом с Кришем и расслабленно оседает на подушках.  
  
Кришу поведение Лео кажется своего рода наказанием. Потому что улыбка Лео исчезает, его лицо снова выглядит усталым.  
  
— Я думал, ты не придешь, — говорит Лео, делая еще один глоток.  
  
Он действительно не злится и не расстраивается.  
  
Лео просто устал.  
  
Криштиану вздыхает.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Лео. Я… я не знаю, что случилось. Не знаю, как я мог пропустить все твои сообщения. — Лионель смотрит на него совсем бесстрастно, что совсем не помогает Кришу. — Я собирался тебе написать, что не смогу приехать, но снова отвлекся. Я просто… — Слова заканчиваются. Криш изучает свои ноги и качает головой. — Мне так жаль. — Он умоляюще смотрит на Лео, всеми фибрами души надеясь, что тот примет его извинения.  
  
Лео вздрагивает, и это похоже на нервный тик. Но Неймар подтягивает одеяло, чтобы прикрыть Лионеля, и Криш понимает, насколько одноклубники Месси чувствуют его потребности.  
  
— Ты не хотел меня увидеть? — спрашивает Лео, пальцами поглаживая кромку одеяла. — Где ты был? — Он так сильно прикусывает губу, что точно оставит там следы, а после прикрывает глаза и опускает голову, будто это он в чем-то виноват.  
  
Криштиану морщится, вспоминая сообщение, которое Лионель случайно оставил на своей странице в «Фейсбуке».  
  
— Лео, я хотел увидеть тебя! Я всегда хочу тебя видеть! После нашей победы мне пришлось идти на ужин с командой… Просто Перес и Зидан… я честно хотел увидеть тебя, я пытался уйти, но… просто не мог!  
  
Лионель надрывно вздыхает.  
  
— Ты пообещал, Криштиану… ты обещал, что придешь. — Он мнется. — И я ждал. — Лео все еще не поднимает головы. — Я долго ждал… — Его пальцы с такой силой сжимают одеяло, что костяшки болезненно белеют.  
  
У Криштиану ноет сердце.  
  
— Лео… — срывающимся голосом говорит он. — Когда я проснулся утром и понял, что сделал… я понял, что не написал тебе… — Он запинается и тоже закрывает глаза. — Мне было так стыдно. Я облажался и заставил тебя ждать. Я сделал тебе больно. Я никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно. — После очередного глубокого вдоха он наконец находит в себе силы взглянуть на Лео. — Мне очень жаль. Я понимаю, что этого недостаточно, но я буду повторять это, пока ты мне не поверишь. Пока ты меня не простишь.  
  
Ему все равно, что он сейчас в окружении друзей Лео. Перед ухмыляющимся Алвесом и Суаресом, которого дико выводит из себя своим присутствием.  
  
Кришу стыдно за то, что он сделал.  
  
Но он никогда не стыдился своих чувств к Лео.  
  
Даже если он все испортил.  
  
Мысленно Криштиану все еще пытается придумать, как спасти ситуацию, что еще сделать, чтобы Лионель его простил. Но единственное, что набатом бьет в его голове, это то, что он разрушил самое лучшее, что было в его жизни.  
  
— Ладно, — внезапно говорит Лео.   
  
Криштиану выныривает из своих мыслей и жалобно тянет:  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Лео, нет! — шипит сквозь зубы Маскерано. Он стоит недалеко от Криша, возле стены. — Не… — начинает он, но почему-то не договаривает, только всем своим видом демонстрирует раздражение и встревоженность. В основном раздражение. Сидящий за столом Алвес демонстративно отворачивается, скрывая отвращение.  
  
Но Лео не смотрит на Маскерано. И на Дани тоже. Он смотрит на Криштиану и улыбается своей замечательной улыбкой.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо говорит он. — Я тебя прощаю.  
  
Неймар и Суарес обмениваются взглядами, но ни один из них не выказывает удивления. Джуниор снова ухмыляется Криштиану.  
  
— Ты прощаешь меня, — повторяет Криш, не веря своим ушам. Его сердце бьется с такой скоростью, что кровь начинает шуметь в ушах. Криштиану снова повторяет «Ты прощаешь меня», понимая, что выглядит как идиот, но все никак не может в это поверить.  
  
Лео снова устало моргает.  
  
— Я прощаю тебя, — повторяет он тихо. — Конечно, я прощаю тебя. — Лео открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но замолкает и поворачивается к Суаресу. Тот смотрит на него с немым вопросом в глазах, но затем кивает. Лео в ответ улыбается и снова возвращается к Криштиану.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Лионель. Его глаза сияют.  
  
Если бы Криштиану не был в обмороке от радости, то он бы заинтересовался, как эти двое смогли поговорить без слов, но… эйфория слишком сильно затапливает его.  
  
— А ты любишь меня, — говорит Лео, и Криштиану совершенно искренне кивает ему. Неймар смеется и что-то быстро шепчет Месси на ухо. Лео заметно потряхивает, и он краснеет до корней волос, а бразилец снова смеется, но на этот раз в голос. Суарес понимающе ухмыляется, придерживая спортивный напиток Лео, пока кровать трясется от гогота Неймара.  
  
— Боже, Лео, — роняет Пике, переворачиваясь на живот и устраивая голову на сложенных руках. — Идите в комнату. — Он поигрывает бровями, глядя на Лионеля и улыбаясь. — Все эти ваши признания… вы мешаете, мы тут фильм смотрели, вообще-то. Лучше было, когда ты спал. — Он говорит насмешливо, хотя его взгляд понимающий.  
  
— Если ты свалишь… — Алвес говорит громко, но сам он сосредоточен на игре с Тураном. — То забери с собой мусор. — Туран его пинает, но Алвес решительно не обращает на это внимания.  
  
Криштиану его слова вообще не волнуют. Он не может перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Не забудь, — с сильным акцентом говорит Туран, и все как по команде таращатся на него. Он неловко указывает на маленький черный пакетик на столе. — Пора, нет? — Он смотрит на часы, а потом на Лео. — Не забывай. — Повторяет он, быстро зыркая в сторону Криштиану.  
  
— О, — говорит Лео. — Да, спасибо, Арда. — Он пытается сесть, отодвигая голову Неймара, а Суарес нехотя двигает рукой. — Выпусти меня, — шипит он, сбросив одеяло и тыкая Неймара в бок. Когда Неймар встает, Лео хранит молчание. Он скидывает одеяло, раскрывая грелку, привязанную к его талии.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Криш. Эйфория сразу куда-то улетучивается.  
  
— Да, — коротко отвечает Лео, отключая грелку и распутывая повязку. Его живот покраснел от нагрева, Лео на коленях передвигается по кровати, почти потеряв в процессе спортивные штаны. Кое-как поднявшись, он потягивается, аккуратно заводя руки за спину, а затем шевелит пальцами, глядя на свои босые ноги. Левая нога Лео стянута тейпом.  
  
— Ну ты же знаешь… — невнятно говорит он, и Криштиану думает, что это привычный небольшой дискомфорт после игры.  
  
Но тут Суарес решает наябедничать.  
  
— Камень в почках. — Он делает глоток энергетика, невозмутимо глядя на Лео, который злобно смотрит на Суареса в ответ. Неймар снова ныряет под одеяло, запихивает здоровую ногу под бедро Суаресу, и сгребает одеяло Лионеля, чтобы накрыть им ногу с повязкой.  
  
— Все в порядке, — твердит Лео, игнорируя Маскерано, который фыркает в углу. Подходя ближе к Кришу, Лионель все еще держится за спину. — Я в порядке, — тихо повторяет он, протягивая руки и нерешительно обнимая его за шею.  
  
Криштиану нежно поглаживает Лео по волосам, качая головой.  
  
— Ты не в порядке. — Когда Лео пытается протестовать, Криш целует его в лоб. — Ты забыл. — Он чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Лео в глаза. — Я видел тебя в таком состоянии и раньше. Я знаю, как тебе больно. — Криш мнется. — А потом ты вышел на поле? Лео, ты не должен был. — Он скользит большим пальцем по нижней губе Лионеля.  
  
Лео на мгновение закрывает глаза и выгибается всем телом, отзываясь на прикосновение. Затем он смотрит на Криша и кивает.  
  
— Ты бы не сделал то же самое? — Лео разглядывает лицо Криша, явно собираясь обвинить его во лжи.  
  
Криштиану смеется.  
  
— Возможно, — признает он, прижимаясь носом к носу Лео, а потом снова отклоняется назад. — А может, и нет. — Он играет с волосами Лео, потому что не может прекратить прикасаться к нему. — И это не глупо. И нам необязательно возвращаться в твою комнату, чтобы ты отдохнул. — Он скользит руками вниз по шее Лео, поглаживая линию его горла, наблюдая за тем, как он сглатывает.  
  
Лео вздыхает и кивает, опираясь на Криштиану.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, когда Криштиану обнимает его за талию. Лео поворачивается и смотрит через плечо на Турана.  
  
Туран вскакивает, хватает черный пакет и с улыбкой передает его Лео. Криштиану слышит звук стукающихся друг об друга бутылочек с таблетками и благодарно улыбается Турану. Турок отворачивается и возвращается на свое место.  
  
Криштиану оглядывает остальных членов команды, пересекаясь взглядом с довольным Неймаром, который в ответ высовывает язык. Криш кивает Суаресу, затем Пике и Маскерано. Последний его игнорирует, продолжая смотреть на Лионеля.  
  
С Алвесом Криш решает не заморачиваться.  
  
Только Пике встает со своего места, чтобы попрощаться с Лео. Остальные будто бы слишком ленивы.  
  
— Только отдохни, — говорит Пике, слегка дергая Лео за ухо, прежде чем чмокнуть его в макушку. Он предостерегающе смотрит на Криша, который в знак согласия кивает. — И продолжай пить.  
  
Лео улыбается, отцепляя от себя Пике, и снова берет Криштиану за руку. Беззвучно ступая по ковру босыми ногами, он идет к выходу и тянет Криша за собой.  
  
Прежде чем они уходят, Маскерано снова хватается за дверь.  
  
— Ты уверен, Лео? — спрашивает он, бедром упираясь в дверной проем. — Мы можем найти тебе кого-то получше… — Он говорит уверенно, не обращая внимания на громогласные стоны из комнаты.  
  
— Маске, прекращай! — кричит Неймар. — Дани, хватит дуться! Давай, помассируй мне спину… нет уж, прямо сейчас! — Что бы там дальше ни обсуждалось, голоса заглушаются смехом и растущей громкостью телевизора.  
  
— Не можешь, — отвечает Криш, и, даже несмотря на то что Лео сейчас рядом с ним, в его глазах мелькают искорки гнева. Он даже открывает рот, чтобы наконец сказать другу Лионеля, чтобы тот отвалил. Честно говоря, Криш слишком устал, чтобы переживать из-за реакции Лео.  
  
Но Лео сжимает его руку, и Криштиану замолкает.  
  
— Нет, не можешь, — повторяет Лео, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Криштиану. Он приподнимается и целует Маскерано в щеку. — Но спасибо, — тихо говорит он.  
  
Маскерано вздыхает и возвращает поцелуй.  
  
— Тогда спокойной ночи, Лео. Если я понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти. — Он не смотрит на Криштиану, поворачивается на пятках и возвращается в комнату.  
  
Лео позволяет себе вжаться в тело Криша. Тот вздрагивает, но осторожно обхватывает Лео за плечи и вздыхает от удовольствия.  
  
Они медленно идут по коридору почти в тишине, единственный звук — шум перекатывающихся таблеток. Когда они доходят до двери номера Лео, тот выуживает из кармана ключи.  
  
Криштиану стоит у него за спиной, руками скользя по груди Лео, поглаживая его плоский живот, играя с поясом штанов. Он зарывается носом в волосы Лео и глубоко вдыхает.  
  
Лионель наконец-то открывает дверь.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он, чувствуя себя таким счастливым, потому что ему невероятно повезло стоять рядом с Лео и обнимать его.  
  
Лео толкает дверь и поворачивается к Криштиану лицом.  
  
— За что? — спрашивает он, глядя на него счастливыми, но уставшими глазами.  
  
Криштиану снова берет Лео за руку. На этот раз он переворачивает ее и целует центр ладони.  
  
— За то, что ты есть, — говорит Криш. Он не в состоянии объяснить, не в состоянии говорить, потому что все еще чувствует осадок от мысли, что он чуть все не испортил. Он позволяет себе продлить касание губ и тихо радуется тому, как Лео краснеет.  
  
Лео смеется, а его щеки заливает краска. И он наконец тянет Криша в свой номер.  
  
И дверь за ними захлопывается.


	7. Эпилог

Энергия Лео за мгновение исчезает, как только он увидел кровать.

— Я… — слабо произносит он, подходя к ней и уже предвкушая мягкость матраса. — Я так устал, — признается Лео, садясь и поднимая глаза на Криштиану. — Прости, я хотел отпраздновать с тобой. — Его пальцы все еще сжимают ладонь Криша. — Но я слишком устал.

Он действительно вымотался.

Матчи с Атлетико всегда утомительны, но играть с ними через день…

Криштиану опускается перед Лео на колени.

— Тогда мы просто будем спать, — говорит он тихо, наклоняясь ближе к Лео. Это приятно и, как и всегда, кажется ему лучшей вещью в мире. Криштиану всегда было можно вторгаться в личное пространство Лионеля. Тем более когда ему позволялось погладить Лео по груди, а потом приласкать шею.

— Мне этого достаточно. Просто быть рядом с тобой. — Криш укладывается головой Лео на грудь и вдыхает его запах. — Боже. Мне очень жаль, жаль, что меня здесь не было прошлой ночью… но теперь я здесь.

Лео подставляется под ласковые касания и закрывает глаза. Рука Криша такая теплая, что он не может унять дрожь от контрастно холодного воздуха комнаты.

— Криштиану, — говорит он, не в состоянии собрать свои мысли и выразить их через слова, поэтому просто слегка пожимает Кришу руку. Лионелю так много хочется сказать, но он слишком устал.

Разговоры могут подождать.

Криш цокает языком и разжимает пальцы, отпуская ладонь Лео, понимая его без слов. Встав с постели, он прибавляет температуру кондиционера, кивая, когда чувствует тепло. Вернувшись к Лео, он присаживается на край постели.

— Поговорим завтра, хорошо, любимый? Давай я уложу тебя в постель, м-м-м? — его руки обнимают Лео за талию, чтобы в любую минуту помочь ему раздеться.

Лионель все еще мерзнет, поэтому с трудом открывает наливающиеся тяжестью глаза. Даже малейшее движение причиняет боль, поэтому Лео смотрит туда, где лежат его лекарства.

— Мне нужно принять таблетки, — устало произносит он, прислушиваясь к себе, чтобы понять, что именно болит. Он уже замучился принимать обезболивающие, но знает, что его организму они нужны. Особенно если он хочет нормально спать по ночам.

Криштиану кивает. Он выглядит грустным, и Лео, несмотря на усталость, это не нравится. Они наконец-то вместе, причин для переживаний нет. Но руки Криша очень осторожно скользят по бедрам Лео, а потом поглаживают поясницу.

— Ты должен заботиться о себе, — бормочет Криштиану, прикрыв глаза и упершись лбом в живот Лионеля. Его теплое дыхание щекочет кожу Лео. — Тебе нужно больше пить. Больше есть. И больше спать.

Лео смотрит вниз, удивленный неожиданным переходом, и обнимает лежащего на нем Криштиану. Он пропускает пальцы сквозь его темные волосы и наслаждается ощущениями.

— Я в порядке, — негромко протестует Лео, судорожно втянув воздух, когда губы Криша оставляют легкий поцелуй на его животе.

Он в порядке, потому что Криш здесь.

Криштиану качает головой, носом проводя по напряженным мышцам его живота.

— Все равно заботься о себе, — шепчет он, целуя кожу вокруг пупка, прямо над резинкой спортивных брюк. — Лучше заботься, слышишь? — он поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть Лео в глаза.

— Хорошо, — обещает Лео, хоть и знает, что это будет сложно.

Но он может попробовать. Ради этого мужчины, который сейчас стоит перед ним на коленях.

Ради мужчины, которого он любит.


End file.
